Of Foiled Plans and Starvation
by superhumanwriter
Summary: Carmilla is irritated when Laura's friends ruin the only plan she knew would work to keep Laura safe. Laura/Carmilla
1. Upset

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Carmilla is upset when her plan is interrupted.

She's not that mad at being caught, lovely Laura and her friends don't trust her. She doesn't blame them. She's mad because she's having feelings for Laura. She actually cares about this one. And her imbecilic friends ruined the only plan Carmilla knew would work.

So now, she's tied to an uncomfortable chair- although she's been in worse places for longer- and at least here, she can breathe. She can keep an eye on Laura. Even if the eyes on her aren't as warm as she's used to. That she can deal with. She could get out, but that has consequences. She might lose the little trust they have left.

She worries every time Laura leaves- wondering if Will or her mother will get her- and she's tense until Laura returns. She tells what she wants to, but she won't admit to her feelings. She'll admit to centuries of history. She'll tell Laura all about how she was murdered. She wonders if she should mention Will or not. And if that would go over well. They might think she's lying.

But when Laura makes the flattered face that she has now, Carmilla is praying to any force or god that listens to the prayers of vampires that she wouldn't mind getting staked. Any moment now. Nothing.

"Wait." Laura says, the expression disappearing. Carmilla can't leave, and then Laura asks,

"Were you trying to- because you like me? Or were you- trying to save me?" Finally Laura gets it. Almost everything she does is for the girl next to her.

"Both." The honest answer comes out-Carmilla figures, what the hell, might as well confess it before she leaves. Maybe it would be easier to leave if she never knows what happens to Laura. Or if she dies first.

Laura is quiet for a minute. A painfully slow minute. And then she looks into the vampire's eyes, tilting her head.

Human eyes meet immortal ones. Carmilla doesn't blink, and feels like she's caught in an intense staring match.

She moves away, behind Carmilla. When Carmilla feels movement on her wrists, she wants to ask, but Laura speaks.

"I know that you could probably get out of these, but I'm letting you go."

"Why?" Carmilla's voice is starting to turn rough. Her throat is dry. She needs to eat soon.

"Because- you'd get out anyway-" Laura is cut off when she feels a woosh of air.

Carmilla is gone. And Laura is glad that Carmilla is not there to see her tears.


	2. Sanguis

It's an hour before Carmilla returns. She needs time to steel herself. And feed.

She opens the door to see Will by Laura's bed. She lets out an unintentional hiss.

Will is on the floor by the door before Laura wakes up. She does hear the thud, and wakes with a start. She see's Carmilla in front of her, and Will on the floor. When Carmilla adjusts her position, Laura can see fangs. And hard eyes. Will flashes and Carmilla has her hand on his throat. His feet don't touch the floor and Laura wonders what it's like to be that dangerous. And what it means to be in love with someone so/that lethal. She hears cracking. She's not afraid. She knows Carmilla won't hurt her- well maybe emotionally- and she hears choking. She makes a noise- she doesn't mean to- and it's like Carmilla remembers that Laura is there- and watching. She sees the grip tighten, and loosen. She sees Carmilla open the window singlehandedly and throw Will out of it. Laura inhales sharply, and Carmilla returns her attention to her.

"Cupcake."

Laura hears the word, and asks,

"Will he live?"

Not the question Carmilla was expecting, her fangs her still out after all-but she answers,

"He'll live. And leave you alone."

"I need to tell the others about him." Laura blurts, her mind scattered.

"Okay."

"That's all you're going to say?" Laura asks in a high voice.

"He was about to take you." Carmilla says.

"What- you were just defending your turf?" Laura's voice is shrill and angry.

"No. I was defending you." Carmilla says simply.

"Why? You left!"

"To go feed. I didn't know if you were up for donating. And I was thirsty." Carmilla explains.

"Oh." And it seems like Laura deflates. The anger in her face disappears.

"A warning would have been nice." Laura requests.

"Right. I'll remember that the next time you keep me captive and let me go." Carmilla says dryly.

"Carmilla-" Laura breaks off, getting out of bed.

What Laura is doing, Carmilla has no idea. Until her personal space is invaded.

FINIS

(they kissed. Bye)


End file.
